1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to systems and methods for controlling and directing the operation of a gaming device or gaming terminal using a player's smartphone, tablet or other mobile device.
2. Background
For many years gaming terminals were constructed and configured to provide for the play by a player sitting in front of the machine and interacting through buttons, handles and touch screen. For example, gaming devices includes a button panel through which the player may input a wager, select their wager parameters such as pay lines and initiate play. The initiation of play was for many years accomplished by the player pulling a handle to cock the mechanical drive mechanism to rotate mechanical reels. Modernly the handle triggers a switch to initiate play. A play and “repeat bet” button on the button panel may also initiate play. More recently touch screen displays have enabled players to provide controlling input to the gaming terminal such as selecting wagers, the wagered upon proposition as well as initiate play and cash out their winnings, for example. The touch screen also enable the player to interact with secondary or bonus games by making selections toward achieving a result.
A drawback of gaming devices is that the player must sit at the gaming terminal in a position to operate the buttons. The player may have to reach to the touch screen or to reach the buttons in the case of a smaller player. The players may not easily change their seating position without having to turn to reach the buttons. Furthermore game control mechanics are limited by the buttons and touch screen configurations.
Some gaming terminals include large displays or secondary displays which cannot be easily reached by players to interact with them. For example a game may trigger a secondary game on a secondary display above the primary display. The player must interact with the secondary display through the button panel or primary display touch screen since they cannot reach the secondary display.
Furthermore inasmuch as gaming terminal buttons and screen are touched by many people there is a likelihood of transmitting a virus or other disease between players.
In a heretofore unrelated field modernly many individuals have Smartphones, tablet computers, mini table computers and similar mobile devices such as cellular telephones which include Broadband, Internet and near field communication capabilities.
It would be advantageous if a system and method could be provided to enable a player to control the action at a gaming terminal by and through a player's own mobile device. In this instance the player would not need to repeatedly touch buttons and screen touched by previous player and could sit in any comfortable position without having to reach the buttons/screens.
It would also be advantageous if a system and method could be provided to enable a player to control the action at a secondary display or a remote location on a large display in a portrait mode by and through a player's own mobile device.
It would further be advantageous if a system and method could be provided to enable a player to control the action at a gaming terminal by and through a player's own mobile device and to utilize the axis sensors of the mobile device in controlling the gaming device to provide unique features and presentations. For example a player may use their mobile device to simulate steering a vehicle which is displayed on the gaming device to play a secondary or feature game. The player may also use gesture motion of the portable device to simulate the pull of the gaming terminal play prompt handle and to make selections or control other action.
In regards to the above it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for uniquely linking a player's mobile device to the gaming device for play and to avoid multiple linkages to several nearby gaming devices or corruption of control of neighboring machines by other players.
It would also be advantageous to enable a player to capture a play or screen display to their portable device for example to memorialize a jackpot win.